1800WHERERU Familiar Faces
by twighlightangel61090
Summary: Takes place at the end of Sanctuary, but Jess didn't tell her parents about Rob. What happens to their relationship, especially when an old foe returns to take revenge.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: All of the characters and settings are from the 1-800-WHERE-R-U series by Meg Cabot, but the plot is mine.

A/N: ok here is the thing; I've never written a fan fiction for this series before I've only ever written fan fiction for the Mediator series so just bare with me here.

Chapter One

(A/N: The first few paragraphs will be in italics because they're directly from the book)

"_Mastriani," he said, again. And this time, instead of letting go of me, he dragged me down until my face was just inches from his. "That's the problem. I like you too much." _

_He was proving just how much he liked me when the door to his room swung open, and a startled voice went, "Oh! Excuse me!"_

_We broke apart. I swung around to see my brother Douglas standing there looking very red in the face. Beside him stood, of all people, a very abashed Tasha Tompkins._

"_Oh," I said, casually. "Hey, Douglas. Hey, Tasha." _

"_Hey," Rob said sounding a bit weak._

"_Hey," Tasha said. She looked like she would have liked to run from the room. But my brother put a hand on her slender shoulder. My brother, Douglas, touched a girl—and she seemed to regain her composure somewhat._

"_Jess," she said. "I just…I came to apologize. For what I said the other night. My father told me what you did—you know, about catching the people who did…that…to my brother, and I just…"_

"_Its okay, Tasha," I said. "Believe me."_

"_Yeah," Rob said. "It was a pleasure. Well, except for the part where I got hit with a mixing bowl."_

"_Mashed potatoes," I said._

"_Mashed-potato bowl, I mean," Rob said._

"_Really," I said to Tasha, who looked faintly alarmed by our banter. "Its okay, Tasha. I hope we can be friends."_

"_We can," Tasha said, her eyes bright with tears. "At least, I hope we can."_

_I heled out my arms, and she moved into them, hugging me tightly. It was only when she got close enough for me to whisper into her ear that I said, softly, "You break my brother's heart, I'll break your face, understand?"_

_Tasha tensed in my arms. Then she released me and straightened. She didn't look upset, though. She looked excited and happy._

"_Oh," she said, sniffling a little, but still reaching for Douglas's hand. "I won't. Don't worry."_

_Douglas looked alarmed, but not because Tasha had taken his hand._

"_You won't what?" he asked. He darted a suspicious look at me. "Jess. What'd you say to her?" _

"_Nothing," I said, innocently, and sat down on Rob's bed._

_And then, from behind them, a familiar voice went, "knock knock," and my mother came barreling in, with my dad, Michael, Claire, Ruth, and Skip trailing along behind her._

"_Just stopped by to see if you wanted to grab a bit over at the restaurant…" My mom's voice died away as soon as she saw where I was sitting. Or rather who I was sitting so closely beside._

(A/N ok now here is my part of the story lol, sorry it took so long)

I felt Rob tense beside me. I really should introduce them now, but it doesn't seem like the right time, especially after everything that has been happening in the past few days. Between secret militia enclaves, and psychopathic killers as Rob had put it, I don't think they could handle much else right now.

By the time I snapped out of my thoughts, only my mom, dad, Rob and I were left in the room. Everyone else had tactfully excused themselves.

"Mom, yeah I'll come with you to the restaurant, but could you just give me a few minutes?" I was hardly able to choke out the words.

She gave me a skeptical look and I'm sure was about to protest before my dad took her arm and led her toward the door, only pausing to tell me that I had fifteen minutes, no more.

As soon as the door was closed behind them I turned to look at Rob, who needless to say did not look pleased.

"You're really never gonna tell them about me are you?"

"Yes I will," I argued, "I just wanted to give them a few days to adjust to everything that has been happening lately. I promise I'll tell them." I shot him my best smile, which did nothing more than cause him to use that one special half annoyed half amused expression he seems to save just for me.

"Fine," he said, which really surprised me. I was half expecting to have to argue my way through this one. "but-"

"-How did I know there was going to be one of those?"

Ignoring my interruption Rob continued, "I won't take you out on a date until you do."

"That is so not-"but I never got to finish what I was saying because the next second his lips had come down to cover mine. I knew he was only doing it to get me to stop arguing, and don't get me wrong I was pissed, but it's so hard to argue with that kind of logic. Actually it was hard to do anything at all that required thinking when Rob Wilkins was kissing you. After a few minutes when he'd broken the kiss it took me a moment or two to figure out what we were arguing about. "You can't just kiss me every time you want me to be quiet you know. And it really isn't fair that you won't take me out until I tell my parents."

"But that's the deal Mastriani, take it or leave it." Even I couldn't argue with that.

"Fine, have it your way." I pretended to be pouting when he wrapped his arms around me from behind. "Shit!" I said glancing at the clock above the door, "I was supposed to meet my parents ten minutes ago." Rob and I said our goodbyes which were, unfortunately, tongue-less, and I left to go find my parents. Now if only I had noticed the familiar face watching me as I left the building, but as I've proved in the past, I'm not exactly the most observant person when it comes to these things, although that would have saved me a lot of trouble.

(A/N ok so please read and review. Let me know if I should continue the story or change the plotline!)


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: All of the characters and settings are from the 1-800-WHERE-R-U series by Meg Cabot, but the plot is mine.

A/N: ok here is the thing; I've never written a fan fiction for this series before I've only ever written fan fiction for the Mediator series so just bare with me here. Once again read and review to let me know what you think and if I should continue the story thanks!

Chapter Two

Ruth was lying on my bead reading the latest issue of _Cosmo _while she lectured me on my choice of men—a.k.a Rob Wilkins. "Jess I know he's hot, but think about it seriously. He's a grit and he's not even going to college. Is this really the kind of relationship you want?"

I was so tired of having this argument with her, it seems every chance she got she busied herself with making me see how pointless a relationship with Rob would be. But much to her dismay, I had it bad. I love Rob for everything that he is and isn't. Fortunately for me after about thirty of these lectures I became very skilled at sleeping with my eyes open.

"Jess are you even listening to me?" she asked now looking over the top of the magazine to stare at me. I shook my head and forced my eyes to refocus.

"Of course I was listening Ruth, and for the thousandth time, there isn't anything that you could say or do that would change my mind."

"But Jess, that jerk-"

"-his name is Rob, not jerk."

"Fine, _Rob,_" she said his name with as much sarcasm and distaste as one could possibly fit into a single syllable "is a dangerous guy and I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"He is not dangerous," I laughed at the mere thought of Rob being dangerous. I mean sure he had a motorcycle, and sure he could beat up bad guys, and sure he got angry sometimes and picked me up upside down so I couldn't move, but he wasn't dangerous.

Ruth sighed and closed the magazine, "I'm really never going to win this fight with you am I?"

"Never." I agreed.

"Well just be careful," she headed towards the door. "See you tomorrow?"

"As always."

The next few days passed without incident. I was actually quite enjoying the slowness, I still found missing children and called them into 1-800-WHERE-R-U, but overall nothing to exciting as of late. I'd even been staying out of detention; Mr. Goodhart was very pleased with my progress. Yup, everything was turning out to be fine. That is until my mother had to ask the one question I feared, "So Jessie, who was that boy that was with you the other night?"

I nearly choked on my manicotti. Why did she insist on doing this at mealtimes? My dad, Douglas, and Mike all looked at me, the room falling silent. I took a moment to finish chewing and swallowing my food before attempting an answer. "That was Rob mom, Rob Wilkins. You know him." And if I thought this would be enough information to cease questioning I was sadly mistaking.

"Yes I know, but sweetie, you seemed awfully friendly with him."

"Well mom," ok here I go, big plunge, "Rob and I are sort of a…thing."

Douglas and Mike both rose to leave the room, muttering frantically about homework and dates. Now why wouldn't that work for me?

"A thing?" My mother repeated.

"Toni" My dad said in soothing voice, "calm down, I've met this kid before, he is a very nice young man."

Ignoring his words completely, her voice took on a shrill tone, "And how long have you two been a _thing_?"

"Not that long, look mom, I really like him. Can't you just give him a chance?"

My dad took her hand in an attempt to calm her, "Come on, let's invite him and Mary for dinner and get a chance to know him. What do you say?"

My mom looked at us both, realizing that she was out numbered; she released a defeated sigh, "fine. Jessie, invite him for dinner Thursday night."

I was torn between pure elation and fear. I was happy that my mom was willing to give him a chance, but scared because this meant that I only had two days to prepare Rob for what I'm sure is going to be a hell of a night. I chose to not worry so much and go with the happy feeling. I jumped up from my place at the table to hug both of my parents before running up the stairs.

Once I reached my room I changed my clothes then practically threw myself at the phone to call Rob. He had gotten back from the hospital yesterday afternoon. It rang only a few times before Rob answered. "Hello?" he asked.

"Rob it's me." I paused a second, "Jess."

"Mastriani we've been through this before I know what you sound like." the exasperation was evident in his voice.

"Oh, sorry."

"So what did you call for? 'Cuz Mastriani if you think I'm changing my mind about taking you out before you tell your parents then you have another thing coming. I-"

I had to cut him off before I exploded, "-ROB!"

This finally caught his attention, "What?"

"I told them." For a moment there was silence on the other end.

"Are you serious?" I could hear his doubt through the phone, "don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying, I told them at dinner. They want both you and your mom to come for dinner Thursday night."

"Wow, I-"

Just then the call waiting went off and I groaned.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Call waiting, hang on." I pushed the button on the phone to switch me over to the other line. "Hello?"

For a moment there was only breathing on the other line. "Who is this?" I asked.

"Jessica Mastriani?" my breath caught slightly.

"Who is this?"

"I am watching you."

I didn't recognize the voice, but I was so shaken I doubted my brain was working correctly anyway. I slowly got up from where I was sitting on my bed and went to the door to get Mike or someone, but the voice on the phone stopped me dead in my tracks, "Don't even think of opening that door Jessica. That wouldn't be a very good idea. You might at least want to put something on over that little blue tank top first." Now I was very afraid.

"What do you want from me?"

"You only have a few days left, make the most of them."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I'm coming for you, you can tell your boyfriend that when you switch back over to his call." Ok that was the last straw, I was terrified now. How did he know I was talking to Rob? I didn't get a chance to ask him this because the line went dead. Slowly with my hand shaking I switched back over to Rob's call.

"Rob?" My voice was trembling.

"Mastriani what is it?"

"Can you come pick me up?"

"Yeah sure, but tell me what's wrong."

"Rob please," I knew I sounded like I was insane but I was desperate, "I'll explain when you get here."

"Jess just give me one reason and I'll come and get you right now."

"I don't feel safe here."

"I'm on my way." And he hung up.

I bounded down the hall to Douglas's room and didn't even knock, I just threw the door open. He was on his bed reading yet another magazine with busty women on the cover. He looked irritated but when he saw the look in my eyes he softened and concern shown in his features.

"Doug, can you do me a favor?"

"Jess what's wrong?" He moved to a sitting position. I ignored his question.

"Please, can you do me a favor?"

Sensing the urgency in my voice he replied, "of course."

"Can you cover for me? I have to go out for a while."

"How long?"

"I don't know." I was already itching to get out of there, I felt like he was watching me even now.

"Jess just tell me what's wrong?"

I didn't want to worry him but it was clear that he wouldn't do this for me unless I offered an explanation. "I don't think I'm safe here." He gave me a strange look and so I relayed the events of the phone call, but toning it down a bit for his sake. The color drained completely from his face.

"Of course I'll cover for you, just be careful Jess." He gave me a hug and then watched with a worried expression as I shut the door and headed downstairs. It was a good thing my parents had to go to some thing for the restaurant.

I waited for a minute or two before I finally heard the beautiful sound of the Indian pulling in the driveway. Rob got off and started for the house. I threw open the door and launched myself into his arms. This was really one of the only places I felt safe, when I was locked in Rob's embrace.

"Nice to see you too." He said with a chuckle that any other time would have made me melt. I didn't even pull away I had my arms around his neck hanging on for dear life. He noticed the change in my behavior since he cautiously reached up and removed my arms from around his neck. But he didn't let me go. He held my hands tenderly in his. "Jess what is it?"

"Can we get out of here, I'll tell you when were somewhere far away from here."

"Sure." He led me back over to the Indian and handed me the spare helmet. I climbed on behind Rob and wrapped my arms securely around his waist. Just as we pulled out of the driveway I saw someone in the bushes across the street, where there was a perfect view into my room. I tightened my grip on Rob's middle and we sped off down the street.

About fifteen minutes later we pulled into Rob's driveway and he helped me off the bike. Now I'm not usually one to accept help from someone, but a) it was Rob and b) I was scared out of my mind and I don't think my legs were working properly. He helped me through the door and into the living room. I sat on the couch as he hung his coat over a chair in the kitchen. He sat down next to me and looked at me his eyes brimming with worry.

"Now can you finally tell me what is going on?"

I took a breath and began, "I answered the call waiting and there was this guy…" I broke off for a moment as I let and involuntary shiver course through my body.

"This guy…" he repeated. Urging me to continue he asked, "And what did this guy say?"

"He told me that he was coming for me." Rob reached over to take my hand.

"Is that all he said?"

I just shook my head as my eyes filled with tears that were being pushed up to the surface by my terror. I turned away and blinked hard to banish the tears.

"Hey," Rob said in a soft soothing voice, "Everything is going to be okay."

"Rob, he could see me." His grip on my hand tightened.

"How do you know he wasn't just messing with you?"

"He knew what I was doing, he knew I was on the phone with you, and he knew what I was wearing."

"Oh my god." Was the only thing Rob could say. He pulled me close to him putting his arms protectively around my shoulders.

"Rob I'm so scared." I could tell that my words shook him. He's seen me afraid before but for me to admit it is a different story.

"Shh, don't worry. You're safe here." He stroked my hair, an act that would normally have sent my hormones into overdrive, but tonight it was the only thing keeping me from breaking down completely. "I'm here now; no one will ever hurt you when I'm with you."

After about an hour of just sitting with Rob's arms around me I finally drifted to sleep, unaware of how dark and haunting my dreams would be.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: All of the characters and settings are from the 1-800-WHERE-R-U series by Meg Cabot, but the plot is mine.

A/N: ok here is the thing; I've never written a fan fiction for this series before I've only ever written fan fiction for the Mediator series so just bare with me here. Once again read and review to let me know what you think and if I should continue the story thanks!

Chapter Three

_I was in a house I had never seen before, a room I had never been in. The walls were damp and it was so dark I could barely see three feet in front of my face. I became numbly aware that my hands were tied behind my back around a metal pole that was secured in the ground. I took a moment to wonder what a metal pole was doing in this room, but I was soon distracted by the pain in my left arm. I could tell that my arm was broken. I spent the next several minutes checking myself for injuries and found bruises, cuts, scrapes, and my head hurt so bad I was sure I had been knocked unconscious at one point._

_A shadow appeared outside the door, a shadow that for some reason filled me with an all consuming sense of dread. I started to struggle with my bindings, pulling at them until they tore at my skin and I began to bleed. I didn't notice right away that I was bleeding; I was so terrified that I wasn't really aware of the pain. Only when the warm blood began to trickle down onto my hands did I realize that the rope had cut into my wrists. The door swung open, creaking slightly on its hinges. I let out a shriek at the sight of the man behind the door. He stepped toward me and frantically I pulled even harder at the ropes securing my arms. He reached out his hand to my face and I jerked back as far as I could. He grew angry and grabbed my shoulders and began shaking me. I trashed about trying to lessen his grip, but his hands tensed and his hold on me became stronger. "No!" He shook me harder, "Stay away from me!" _

"_Jess" the voice was tender but filled with worry. Rob. _

I opened my eyes to find I was still on the couch with Rob beside me. I couldn't have been out long, it was still dark out. It took me a moment to see Rob's face hanging over mine, his features were full of concern; I realize that he was the one shaking me, to wake me up. He saw that my eyes were finally open and he pulled me to him and locked me in his arms. "God Mastriani, you scared the living hell outta me."

I turned to face him, still kind of shaking from my dream. "Dreams don't really mean anything right?" He gave me a skeptical look.

"Sometimes they can, but they don't _have_ to mean anything." He must have noticed that I tensed at his words since he pulled me closer, "What is it?"

"In my dream there wasn't any missing person that I have to find. I _was_ the missing person Rob." To say he looked stunned was an understatement.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I was tied up somewhere by someone who had less than good objectives for having me there."

"Just remember that this isn't necessarily going to happen, I mean it was just a dream, not all dreams are real." I know his words were meant to be comforting but I couldn't help but shiver as I recalled the feel of the ropes around my wrists. I looked down at them and obviously saw no blood or tares, but I couldn't help but think how real it seemed to me.

"But it felt so real."

Sighing Rob decided it was probably better not to argue with me, "Did you see who it was?" Slowly I nod my head, "who was it?"

I knew Rob wasn't going to like this, "Jim Henderson."

Rob's eyes got huge, "Jesus Christ." Then he shook his head, "No, no he's in jail." He was right, after being released from the hospital Jim was sent to jail along with the rest of the True Americans. I let out a sigh and leaned my head back against Rob's shoulder, "I guess you're right."

We sat in silence for what seemed like hours, yet also felt like only a few moments. I could feel my eyes start to drift closed again. Rob noticed and shifted next to me. "Come on Mastriani, you're falling asleep again, let me take you home."

My head turned quickly to face Rob, "No!" I took a moment to calm myself before I continued to speak, "please, that phone call really freaked me out."

Rob seemed to accept this, he knows that I don't get freaked out easily, and when I do I don't admit it. "What about your parents?" I could tell that I had already won him over and he was just asking this as a formality.

"I already asked Doug to cover for me." Rob smiled at me; he knew that I would come up with something.

"Ok you can stay here tonight," Rob laughs, "but you're going to bed."

"Geeze, alright mom." Rob laughed harder and stood to chase after me. If he wanted to get me back for that insult, he would have to catch me first. He chased me though most of the house before I finally let him catch me in his room. He caught me 'round the middle and we both fell back onto his bed.

I rolled to face Rob; we were both laughing. As the laughter died down, Rob reached out his hand to tuck some hair behind my ear (it was finally long enough to do that). He waited a moment then leaned in and kissed me. The kiss started off tender and unsure, but quickly grew passionate and hungry; I felt it all the way down to my toes. But I knew, as always, it was only a matter of time until Rob broke it off. Because after all I am only sixteen, jailbait as he constantly reminds me. He didn't disappoint, a few minutes later he pulled away, breathing heavily. "Jess, we-"

"-I know."

"It's just that, with me on probation I don't think it's such a good idea."

I reached out and gently grabbed his face to make him look at me, "Rob, I know, and I'm fine with it." I kissed him lightly on the lips. Rob made to get up, but I grabbed his arm. "Where are you going?"

"You can have the bed, I'm gonna go sleep on the couch." I pulled on his arm.

"Stay with me." I could tell he hesitated, "I promise I wont try anything." I added with a sly grin. Rob put on that one special smile that he reserves especially for me and climbed back into bed behind me. I took his arm, the one I was still holding, and pulled it over my waist, snuggling up next to him. Feeling him next to me, having his arms around me made me feel so secure, so safe. I don't think he had any idea how he made me feel. "Rob," he grunted softly to let me know to continue, "Thank you."

"For what?" he wondered.

"For coming to pick me up even though I didn't give you a reason at the time, for sitting with me and listening to me ramble, for putting up with my delusional dreams, and for making me feel the safest I've ever felt." I could feel Rob grinning as he pulled me closer and tightened his hold on me. If any other person did this I would have freaked out, but with Rob it was different.

"I'm glad that you feel safe with me." He kissed the top of my head, and I finally felt myself relax into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: All of the characters and settings are from the 1-800-WHERE-R-U series by Meg Cabot, but the plot is mine.

A/N: ok here is the thing; I've never written a fan fiction for this series before I've only ever written fan fiction for the Mediator series so just bare with me here. Once again read and review to let me know what you think and if I should continue the story thanks!

Chapter Four

Thankfully the sleep I entered into was blissfully dreamless. When I awoke it seemed as if I had just closed my eyes, but being as where the sun was now up that seemed highly impossible. It took a moment for me to remember where I was but upon rolling over to find Rob peacefully asleep next to me the events of the previous night came flooding back.

Rob looked so perfect asleep beside me; he still wore his dark tee-shirt and Levis. He was lying on his back with one arm tucked gently behind his head the other lying across his stomach. I propped myself up on my elbow and just looked at him. I know it sounds dorky, but for close to twenty minutes I just watched him sleep, his chest rising and falling with each breath. I wished with all my heart to block out the harshness of life and stay like this forever.

My wish quickly dissipated as Rob's breathing caught and his eyes fluttered open. As his gaze found mine his mouth cracked into dazzling smile. I take it all back, I wouldn't want him to sleep forever, no matter how cute he is when he sleeps, he is that much more amazing when he is awake. "Morning." He said, his voice still thick from sleep.

"Morning." I replied returning his smile.

"How long have you been awake?" he questioned.

"Not _too_ long." I answered letting an air of playfulness seep into my voice.

"And what exactly have you been doing for 'not too long'?" he mocked.

"Nothing." I laughed. It felt nice to be laughing after the events of the previous night.

"Liar." Rob joked as he leaned over and kissed me gently on the lips. This kiss, I am quite sure, was only intended to be a brief 'good morning' kiss, but the second he pulled away and we locked eyes, his lips were back on mine. All the passion from our last kiss came flooding back picking up right where we left off last night.

Rob apparently either didn't remember or didn't care about the 'jailbait' thing at the moment for the next thing I knew I was rolled onto my back and Rob's body covered mine. One of my hands tangled itself in Rob's thick dark hair while the other was enjoying itself tracing his abdomen. All my senses tingled at being this close to Rob. I knew the moment I first kissed him; or rather he kissed me, that I was going to spend the rest of my life with him, even if he didn't know it yet. I felt my lips part into a smile against Rob's lips, this seemed to trigger something in his brain and make him realize what he was doing since the next moment he pulled away and rested his forehead against mine. Although, try as he may he couldn't hide the small smile that played on is perfect lips. "Jesus Mastriani, how do you do that to me?"

I took a minute to catch my breath before responding, "Just lucky I guess."

Rob smiled, then shifted and started to get up from the bed. I reached out to grasp his hand, turning he regarded me curiously. "Where are you going?" I asked him attempting to keep the anxiety from my voice.

"I'm just going to make breakfast." He responded taking a seat next to me on the bed. "I'll just be in the kitchen." He must have sensed that this did not calm me much, he sighed. "Jess," uh-oh, first name, "not all of your dreams are real. And that phone call last night, it was probably someone playing a practical joke."

Thinking about it all made me shudder involuntarily. Rob must have noticed that his words were doing little since he placed a comforting hand on my shoulder, "Hey," his voice was warm and tender "I'm right here. We went through this last night, Henderson is in jail and I'm right here to protect you."

"I know." I responded, although my voice conveyed the fact that I was less than completely comforted.

"What is it?" Rob asked, eyeing my expression.

"I just have a bad feeling is all." At that moment I decided that it was stupid to be scared, I can take care of myself, even if Henderson was around again. I lay back on the bed and stared at the ceiling with a hand to my head, "I'm just being stupid. Forget I said anything. I'll be out in a minute." Eying me suspiciously Rob relented and headed out of the room closing the door quietly behind him.

Taking advantage of some alone time I composed myself. I sauntered over to the small mirror Rob kept on his desk and smoothed my hair. "Alright," I said to myself, "Everything is fine, you just got spooked is all."

The clatter downstairs halted for a moment and I tensed, then I heard an exasperated Rob yell from the kitchen, "Mastriani are you talking to yourself in there?" Blushing, I quickly exited the room and headed to the kitchen.

I could small the eggs Rob was cooking from the hallway. Upon entering the kitchen I saw him by the stove looking gorgeous as usual. I smiled at him as he turned to look at me, "feeling better I see." He commented looking pleased with himself.

"Much, I guess I was just having a small panic attack, but I'm fine." Then a realization struck me, "Rob?"

"Yeah?" he answered.

"We never finished talking about dinner Thursday. Will you come?" I was nervous, I don't know why but I was. I mean it was Rob who was the one who was upset that I hadn't told my parents. He stared at me as if I had grown a second head.

"Of course I'm coming." I breathed a sigh of relief which caused Rob to chuckle under his breath.

After we ate (the eggs were delicious by the way) Rob said that he had probably better be getting me home. After a few minutes of pouting from me he gave me a quick peck on the cheek and told me that he would call me later. Sighing in defeat I allowed myself to be lead to his truck (it was too snowy that morning to ride the Indian…darn). Upon my arrival at home Rob leaned over and actually gave me a goodbye kiss (yay!) then waited until I got inside. Lucky for me Douglass is good at coming up with excuses. When I got inside my mother called me from the kitchen.

"Yeah mom?" I asked as I entered the kitchen.

"How was Ruth's?"

Realizing that this was Douglass's cover story I answered automatically, "good." She seemed to accept that so I headed up to thank Douglass. I found him as usual sitting on his bed reading a comic; apparently he didn't have to work. Normally he would have been annoyed with me for not knocking but after the circumstances of the last time I saw him I figure he was probably just happy to see me. "Hey Jess, how are you? Is everything alright now?"

"Yeah," I answered crossing over to him and perching myself on the edge of his bed, "I guess I just overreacted."

"From what you told me you didn't overreact and I still think you should tell Mom and Dad." He replied.

"And worry them for nothing? What for?" Douglass raised an eyebrow at me. it was obvious that this was really bothering him, which was a very bad thing so I decided to lighten the mood. "Hey, look…I'm fine, nothing is wrong, I promise."

After a moment of silence in which he looked at me searchingly he finally replied, "Just be careful."

"I will." I rose and strode back over to the door, before shutting it behind me I turned and in a grateful voice thanked him for covering for me. To which he replied "What are brothers for?"

Not the moment after I got to my room my mom called up the stairs that the phone was for me. Hoping it was Rob I nearly leapt on the extension in my room. My face fell when I realized the voice on the phone wasn't Rob, but Krantz. "Hey Krantz what's-?" what's up is what I'd meant to ask but before I could get it out he cut me off.

"-Jessica listen to me!" His voice was anxious and desperate, "you are in great danger. I have just gotten word from the warden of the local jail," my breath caught in my chest as I anticipated his next words with dread, "Jim Henderson has escaped."

(A/N ok not my best chapter but I had to push through my writers block. As always please review!)


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: All of the characters and settings are from the 1-800-WHERE-R-U series by Meg Cabot, but the plot is mine.

A/N: ok wow I haven't updated in like FOREVER!!! Lol but here is the long awaited chapter five…that is if anyone still reads this. Sorry about any spelling errors, and if its not very good, I once again had writers block, go figure, and I had a lot of ideas I wanted to get out during this chapter, but I hope its still good. I got the urge to write the next chapter after finishing book 5 yesterday night, and OMG I LOVED IT!!! Anyway, as always read and review!!!

Chapter Five

"Jessica…JESSICA?!?" I heard Dr. Krantz's voice increase in volume when I didn't respond. The phone had fallen unceremoniously into my lap. Scooping it up, I put it to my ear once more.

"I'm here." Was all I was able to choke out under the circumstances.

"You need to get out of there, now!" his voice was verging on shrill at the moment, which only served to terrify me more. I thought about what he said and was about to go tell Doug that I was going to take off again, but then I thought about it; who was I going to go to? I had already stayed with Rob the night before and I didn't want to impose again although I'm sure he wouldn't care. And I didn't want to get Ruth involved in this; she wouldn't handle it very well. If I was just really careful, who's to say I had to go anywhere. I knew this wouldn't fly with Krantz though, so I would have to tell him that I knew a place I could go then I'd just figure something out tomorrow.

Putting on my bravest face, even though he couldn't even see me, I responded "ok, I'll find someplace to go Dr. K. if you get any news call me on my cell phone." That's right, my parents had finally caved on the cell phone issue; after all of my little adventures since gaining my physic ability, they kind of figured it would come in handy.

I could tell by the tone in his voice that he was skeptical, "alright," he relented "but promise me that you'll call me if _anything_ out of the ordinary occurs."

After promising several times to do so I finally hung up the phone. I was scared out of my mind, and I didn't know what I was going to do, but I wasn't going to let myself freak out like before. No, I was just going to be extra, extra careful.

I almost jumped out of my skin when the phone rang again. My hand trembled as I picked it up. "Hello?" I answered; mad at myself for the hesitant undertone in my voice.

"Mastriani, that you?" I audibly sighed in relief, it was Rob.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Is anything wrong, you sounded a little off?" Dammit, alright Jess, just play it smooth. Truth is, I really wanted to tell Rob what had happened, but I didn't want him to worry. How sad is that, I was scared to death because some pissed off true American kidnapper who I'd sent to jail had broken out and wanted to kill me, and I was worried of telling Rob because I didn't want to upset him. Oh yeah, I have pretty screwed up priorities.

"Nothings wrong." Quickly I changed the subject, "so what's up?"

"Nothing really I was just wondering how you were, you still seemed pretty shaken up when I dropped you off this morning." Aw, isn't the most perfect guy ever. Although my skills at changing the subject apparently need work.

"I'm fine; it was just a little freak out moment."

"Are you sure?" he asked, obviously doubtful.

"I'm sure. Hey by the way have you talked to your mom about Thursday yet?"

"Yeah, and she's really excited, you should see her. She wants to take me out to get some nicer clothes." He sounded oh so thrilled about this. That was sarcasm if you couldn't tell. I laughed into the receiver; I knew Rob would just as well wear his levies. And he knew I couldn't have cared less, but I guess this _was_ all about making a good impression on my mom, and Rob showing up to a dinner 'party' in levies probably wouldn't work on her. "But anyway, that means I can't hang out today, I'm sorry. But I'll call you tomorrow alright?"

My face fell a little as I realized this, but assured him I was fine with it. After we said goodbye I once again turned off the phone and was now left to face the new developments of the day whether I wanted to or not.

I went through the rest of the day normally enough, except for my odd preference to stay indoors and away from windows. The only person to really notice my different behavior was Douglass and when he mentioned it I just shrugged it off, not really wanting to tell him what Krantz had said. Oh yeah, 'cuz my mom would just love it if I told Douglass that the crazy person I'd put in jail a few days ago was loose to kill me, then he'd really have an episode. No thanks, I figured I'd keep this one to myself, although that didn't stop him from worrying about me.

By nightfall I had loosened up slightly. The day had been blissfully uneventful; no phone calls, no strange occurrences, no nothing. I fell back into my normal routine and hung out and watched TV, took a shower, changed into my pajamas and went to bed.

(The next morning)

I awoke to sunlight streaming through my window, thank god I was a weekend, I thought as I groggily sat up. Thankfully there had been no nightmares to disturb my sleep that night. Stretching as I pulled the covers back and stepped out of bed, I noticed something sitting on my desk; it was an envelope. I was positive I had never seen it before. My curiosity pulled me to it and I picked it up.

Peeling back the flap I pulled the contents partway out of, I gasped and backed up into my dresser creating a loud slamming noise. I sank to the ground next to the wall and pulled my knees to my chest, loosening my grip on the envelope.

The door was pushed open; Douglass and Mike came quickly into my room ready to tell me off for making so much noise, but stopped dead in their tracks when they took in the scene before them.

"Jess," Douglass started toward me, "what's wrong?"

"Him." Was all I said, I was sure Douglass knew what I was talking about. He did, recognition shown on his features, then was replaced by worry.

"Did he call again?" he asked. Michael by this point was thoroughly confused. I had never told him about the phone call I had received the other day, so he had no idea what was going on.

I shook my head no, and then lifted a shaky finger to point at the vile object that still sat a few feet away on my bedroom floor. Douglass didn't move to take it. Michael bent over to grasp the object, pulling out the contents he gasped and looked like he was going to be sick. Douglass took it from him and glanced at it quickly, his reaction only slightly better than Mikey's since he had half expected what he was going to find.

Normally I wouldn't have let Douglass see something like that for fear of it setting off one of his episodes, but I was too stunned to even move.

"Jess, you have to get out of here." Doug was, oddly enough, the first one to recover.

"Wait a second," Michael interjected, "can someone explain what is going on?" Douglass spent the next ten minutes filling him in on the few details he knew, including the phone conversation and me spending the night with Rob. Surprisingly enough, Michael didn't comment on the Rob thing. No one made any noise for close to five minutes, so it wasn't surprising when all three of us jumped when my cell phone rang.

Michael handed it to me from where it sat on my nightstand. Shakily I pressed the 'send' button and held it to my ear. "Hello?" I asked, my voice sounding hollow and nervous, if it is even possible to sound both at the same time…apparently it was.

"Mastriani?" It was Rob. He sounded as if he were about to say something but then changed his mind and said something else, "are you alright?" his voice lost its good natured tone it had held a moment ago, and was now concern laced with worry.

"Rob…" I was on the verge of tears and I could tell that both of my brothers new it and were nearly floored by it. "Rob, can you come over?"

Sensing that there was more than me wanting to just see him like any other day, he quickly responded, "I'll be right there, don't move."

I nodded, not even realizing that he couldn't see me, as I pressed the 'end' button, terminating the call.

For the twenty minutes it took Rob to get there we sat in silence, Douglass and Michael refusing to leave my side. The doorbell rang and Michael ran to get it, excusing him self from the room. I pulled myself up from the floor and tried to put on a brave face for Rob. Turning to Douglass I held out my hand for the envelope which he still held. Reluctantly he handed it over.

"I'll be right down the hall if you need me." He placed a comforting hand on my shoulder holding my gaze for a moment, then turned and went back to his own room.

Michael seemed stunned to find me in a different place than when he left when he showed up at my door with Rob trailing behind him. After assuring me, like Douglass had, that he would be right down the hall he turned and left. Rob closed the door softly behind him, he looked so worried, and it was about to get a lot worse. "Jess, what is it?"

"You might want to sit down."

He looked at my skeptically, now _knowing_ he wasn't going to like what I had to say. "No thanks, I think I'll stand. Now tell me what happened."

"I woke up this morning, and found this on my dresser." I handed him the envelope. He took it, his eyes not leaving mine for a moment, he looked at me skeptically. Only once he had the contents in his hands did he look down. Quickly a look of disgust swept over his features. For in his hands he had pictures of me that had been taken the previous night; pictures of me on the phone, pictures of me coming in my room, pictures of me coming into my room in a towel…pictures of me changing into my pajamas, and pictures of me sleeping.

"How…who?" that seemed all he was capable of getting out of his mouth at the moment.

"Rob, yesterday I got a call from Dr. Krantz." I tore my gaze off the floor and made myself look him in the eyes when I told him this. "Henderson escaped from prison, they can't find him."

Rob visibly paled. "Why didn't you call me? Why are you even still here, I'm surprised Krantz allowed it?"

"He told me to go somewhere else, but I didn't want to worry anyone so I told him I would, but just stayed here." I knew that he wasn't going to be happy with this, and it turns out I was right.

"Dammit Jess! You should have told me, I would have come and picked you up just like I did before. No way I HELL would you have stayed here."

"But, I just didn't want to worry you; this is my problem I can deal with it."

"The hell you can!" he countered, "why do you always insist on doing everything for yourself? I thought we had finally made progress when you called me the other night, but now were right back where we started, and look where it got you." He held up the photos to emphasize his point. Thinking about what he said 'look where it got you' made me cringe. I felt so violated; I wrapped my arms around myself and shivered. I felt so used…so dirty, and there was nothing I could do about it. Rob noticed the change in my demeanor and knelt down next to where I sat on my bed. "Look at me." I did as he asked.

"I'm not mad at you, just frustrated. And it's not your fault what he did; he's just a sick guy. And I promise you, that I won't let anything happen to you. Now get your stuff." I looked at him quizzically. "You're staying with me until the feds can find Henderson again, because I'll be dammed If I let this," he once again held up the photos, "happen again."

So I packed. Michael did not like this plan, but once I explained to him that this was the best idea at the moment, he reluctantly agreed. Although he did say that he would be telling mom and dad as soon as they got home.

Douglass pretty much knew that this was going to end up being the plan, so when I opened his door to tell him he just gave me a big hug. "Be safe Jess."

"I will Doug, I promise." So we left; I climbed on the Indian, wrapping my arms tightly around Rob, and we left. Not knowing that it wouldn't be that easy to escape. No, Jim Henderson had a plan, and he would finish it no matter what.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: All of the characters and settings are from the 1-800-WHERE-R-U series by Meg Cabot, but the plot is mine.

A/N: WOOT WOOT, I'm back and ready to go...and hoping people still read this lol. Thanks to all my reviewers and here is chapter six!

Chapter Six

I was still trembling as we pulled into Rob's driveway sometime later. I wasn't really aware of much on the ride over; my mind was still reeling from the events that had just taken place. I knew my parents would be freaking out and I didn't even want to think of what they would think of my letting Douglass know all about this. If something happened to him because of my stupidity, I don't think I could ever forgive myself.

Pulling myself back to reality I was stunned to find that I was already off the Indian and was being gently led into the house by Rob. Mrs. Wilkins glanced up from where she was washing the dishes. Upon seeing the look on her son's face and my appearance, which couldn't have been anything less than horrifying, she immediately dropped what she was doing (literally) and ran over to us demanding to know what had happened.

After guiding me to a chair and placing a comforting hand on my shoulder, Rob began to tell his mother the events of the last few days while at the same time attempting now to scare her too much. When he reached the part about the pictures and Henderson escaping from jail she audibly gasped.

"Well you stay here as long as you need dear." She reassured me.

I was frightened to notice that I actually had tears in my eyes. I was terrified, and that was saying something. Rob seemed to have noticed this because he turned to his mother and said, "Hey mom, I think I'm going to take Jess upstairs so she can lie down and rest for a while."

"That sounds like a good idea. Be sure to let me know if you need anything, anything at all." Her voice was so tender and warm that I couldn't help but smile at her, even if it was only a small curving of my lips, I could tell that she appreciated the effort.

Grasping my hand reassuringly in his, Rob helped me to stand (seeing as my legs still didn't seem to be working properly) and led me to his room. As soon as the door was shut behind us I turned away, unable to keep the tears from falling any longer. No sound escaped my lips as the moisture left my eyes; I only stared blankly at the wall in front of me as if expecting it to hold some sort of solution. Sadly, it was a wall and I would get no such answer form it.

I jumped slightly in surprise when I felt strong arms embrace me from behind. My shoulders shook slightly and I found myself being tenderly turned around to face Rob's concerned gaze as he saw the tears flowing down my face. "Jess?" he asked as if uncertain for a moment of what to do.

"It's nothing," I lied furiously wiping at my face but succeeding only in making it worse, "I'm fine, the ever vigilant lightening girl."

"You don't have to lie to me." Grey blue eyes bore deeply into mine, "I know you're afraid. Don't be ashamed it's completely understandable. But Jess," Lifting a finger to gently wipe them away he leaned in close to me and spoke soft in my ear, "I promise I won't let anything happen to you. We've taken on Henderson before and beat him, and we can do the same thing again. I'm right here with you and I'm not going anywhere." He softly pressed his lips to mine in a brief but promising kiss. "Now please lay down and try to rest." His voice practically pleaded with me and I found it impossible to refuse.

Carefully lying down on the bed I had vacated only the previous morning, I immediately felt my muscles begin to relax as I breathed in the familiar scent that I knew and loved as I always was able to associate it with Rob. For the first time since I had left him the day before I was feeling my tension and fear slowly ebb away, but it came back ten fold as I saw Rob reach for the doorknob.

"Rob?" My voice sounded small and distant even to my own ears. Turning back to face me, he seemed to guess what I was going to ask before it even left my mouth. He sighed and climbed onto the bed behind me, wrapping his arms around me tightly to make sure I knew he was there.

Feeling me settle back into his chest he took a deep breath and murmured exhaustedly, "Only for right now though." Without even looking he could feel my face screw up into a look that clearly stated that I was unhappy with these terms, "Jesus Mastriani, you keep doing this to me and I'm going to get way too used to this." He continued chuckling softly.

I rolled over in his arms to face him, "Rob, I know you said that we'd be able to handle this just like last time, but this is different than last time."

Looking slightly confused but at the same time clearly wanting to remain soothing he responded in a decidedly adorable voice, "How is it different?"

"First of all, you've just gotten out of the hospital from the last run-in we had with this guy, and I doubt mashed potato bowls have gotten any lighter," I could see the corners of his mouth twitch slightly in an upward motion as he restrained the urge to laugh at my logic. "Secondly, this time…" I didn't necessarily want to continue because this is the part that drove the most fear into me.

Closing my eyes I fought to collect myself, if only to get this point across to Rob, "this time he's made it personal. This time it's not us going after him, it's become him coming after us…me in particular."

"Jess, it's not as if you haven't had people come after you before. I mean do you even remember what happened in that cave last summer, because I do. And if that isn't 'coming after you in particular' that I'm a little confused as to you definition of the phrase." I could tell he was only trying to be reassuring but he still didn't see the difference that I saw.

I shook my head silently begging him to understand. As if understanding without needing me to actually say anything he cupped my chin tenderly in his hand, "Jess, I won't understand unless you tell me what you're thinking. I'm not a mind reader, and I won't pretend to be."

"I have never-" I broke off taking a deep, shaky breath trying to get the strength to continue, "I have never felt so violated…so…I don't know—dirty as he made me feel." I felt Rob place a comforting hand on my shoulder, his eyes shining brightly with concern and anger. "Hell, I don't even feel safe in my own house anymore." I hated what he had reduced me too, tears once again overflowing from behind the barricade I had worked so hard to keep in place.

Rob pulled me to him and wrapped his arms tightly around my shaking body as it was wracked with desperate sobs. Clinging to his shirt as if it were my only lifeline, unaware that my tears were soaking through the cottony material I continued my thoughts straining every word as I fought to release it from my constricted throat, "I don't know what to do. It feels like my skin is crawling and I can't breathe."

There was no other way I could describe it, it was like I was so uncomfortable in my own skin that everything around me felt too small, too confined. It felt like I was going to have a panic attack at any second, like I was being pulled in a million different directions as my mind struggled to focus on a single thought.

Rob seemed to have sensed that I was on the verge of going completely to pieces because the panic in his eyes as he placed both hands on the sides of my face and held my gaze firmly to his shocked me to my core. "Jessica look at me." His voice sounded thick with emotion as if he were fighting back tears. I could tell that he was trying so hard to be strong for my sake, which struck a chord deep within me. "Listen to me, you have to calm down. At this rate you're going to have a heart attack."

For close to ten minutes all we did was lay there as he attempted to help me get my breathing back under control, I didn't even remember when it had become so erratic, but sure enough as he said that I could feel my lungs constricting in an effort to draw in breath.

When I was finally able to breathe normally I found I was so exhausted I felt my eyelids begin to droop, despite my ever present terror. Slowly I began to relax into sleep as Rob rubbed comforting circles on the back of my hand as he held it reassuringly in his. "Just go to sleep," he whispered softly into my ear, "we'll figure everything out later when you wake up."

With my last little bit of energy, I sleepily asked him if he would be there when I woke up. Without missing a beat he responded, "I told you I wasn't going anywhere. Don't worry I'll be right here when you wake up."

The last thing I remember was him pressing his lips lovingly to my temple before settling back down beside me.

A/N: wow, that chapter was DEFINITELY not my best by any means, sorry for that. I really hope you at least sort of kind of liked it. By the way, it's been so long since I've written this that some of my ideas for what I was going to do are a little fuzzy, so if you have any suggestions please feel free to mention them. Obviously I may not take all of them, but I'd really appreciate any idea you have! As always R&R!!!


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: All of the characters and settings are from the 1-800-WHERE-R-U series by Meg Cabot, but the plot is mine.

A/N: Thank you too all the people who reviewed, you definitely helped me to want to get off my ass and write the next chapter, I really appreciate it. Anyway, here it is, chapter seven!!!! Please read and review!

Chapter Seven

When I woke next the first thing I became aware of was a coldness in the bed beside me. Rob was no longer present beside me. For a moment I felt the remnants of my recent terror swell in my chest, but as I heard his voice float up the stairs my chest loosened and my fear ebbed away. Slowly, I pushed myself into a sitting position, swinging my feet over the side of the bed.

I closed my eyes and forced myself to think about the past few days. I thought about all of the fear I've felt, all of the tears I've shed, and found that I was angry with myself. I have always hated showing weakness, no matter how small. It isn't like I have been in bad situations before, albeit this was slightly worse than anything I have previously faced. But the point is, I was mad at myself for being reduced to a whimpering wuss because of some guy.

Standing, I came to a decision. I was tired of being afraid, I was tired of relinquishing the hold I had over my life, I was done and it was about time I did something about the situation instead of crying about it. Just as I was about to head downstairs, the door opened and Rob stepped in .

"Hey, you're awake." He's very observant I know.

Flashing him a small smile I replied, "Yeah."

He seemed to have noticed the change in my demeanor but chose not to comment on it straight away. Instead he closed the door behind him and turned back to face me. "Your parents just called."

Immediately I began to cringe, this couldn't be good. A little cautious I looked up at Rob, "…and?"

"Well they were startled and obviously terrified, not to mention a little angry that you didn't tell them in the first place. You can't really blame them for that though, you really should have told them." His magnificent grey eyes were shining with a kind of sympathetic chastising that I was almost sure only he could pull off.

"How mad were they?" I ventured.

"They were pretty angry at first but after talking to my mom for a while, she got them to calm down a little. She made them see that you just didn't want to worry them. I think they're still a little shaken, but they've agreed to let you stay here for a few days while they try to get things sorted out." Ok so that wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be, they actually took that much better than I suspected. Although, it may have had something to do with the fact that I _wasn't_ the one on the phone with them.

Breathing a sigh of relief I plopped myself back down on the bed. Rob, taking the seat next to me studied my features carefully. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Actually I did some thinking, and I'm dong a lot better about the situation now." I told him.

"You are?" He raised an eyebrow at me skeptically.

"Yes I am. I decided that it was no use feeling sorry for myself and sitting here crying. That's playing straight into his hands; he wants me to be scared. Besides, like you said, it's not like I haven't dealt with this kind of situation before. It's really not all that different. I just made it out to be, yeah he might have started it this time but I'm going to be the one to finish it." To be perfectly honest I thought I was being rather mature about the whole thing. Rob, on the other hand, thought differently.

"Mastriani, you cannot seriously be thinking of going after Jim Henderson. The man is insane." My mind immediately thought back to the last time I had suggested going after Henderson, Rob had reacted much the same way, not that he didn't have a point.

"Wow, deja vu." I replied.

"That's not funny," he shot back, a dark look crossing his handsome features, "you know what he is capable of."

"Yeah I know." I relented to that much. "But I have to do something about this Rob."

"Why? Why do you have to do something about it?" I gave him that look that said 'are you seriously asking me that right now'. "What I mean is why _you._ Why can't you, for once in your life, leave it to the authorities? And what about that dream of yours?"

"Well, like you said," I responded, trying to reason with him, "not all dreams are real."

"Ok, bad argument." He took a moment to gather his thoughts, "Jess, what I don't understand is, yesterday you were terrified of this man." I gave him a look that he clearly caught because he added, "Don't look at me like that you know it's true, even if you're too proud to admit it now. But seriously, you were scared, and you had good reason to be. I don't understand why you, all of a sudden, are being all super commando, GI Jane about it now." I could tell that he really meant why was I being, well, _me_ about it all of a sudden.

I could have spouted off some sarcastic remark like I always do. Tell him I didn't want mashed potato bowl makers to run out of business, but after all that I had put Rob through in the last few days…or the last year or so depending on how you look at it; I decided to give him the truth.

"Because," I began, "It's how I do things." I took a breath, clearly indicating that there was more to follow. Rob waited patiently for me to continue. "When someone threatens me and I-and I start to get scared, I do something about it. I have to take it into my own hands and do something about it myself. I guess it make me feel like I have some sort of control in the situation, like I don't have to be so scared, because I can do something about it."

This whole time I had been looking at my hands which were uncharacteristically folded in my lap, but decided I needed him to understand I look up into his eyes, "I need to do something about it so that I don't let myself get too scared."

He looked at me in shocked silence for quite a few minutes. I had never told anyone that, mostly people just figured that that was who I was. Fighting and running into reckless situations was just expected of me. People never figured that I did what I did so I had no time to feel fear, because I hated myself for it.

"Jess," He turned and grabbed one of my hands in his rough, larger hand, "fear is something everyone feels in their life, it's not a weakness, and you shouldn't get angry with yourself for being afraid. But, I guess I do understand why you need to do this."

My eyes widened in shock. He understood? "All I have to say," he continued, "is, like hell am I going to let you do it alone."

A/N: ok, so that wasn't that bad was it? Anyway for faerielover13 I thought I would add my take on Jess's crying situation and everything. That was an amazingly helpful review, thank you so much. Thanks to all my reviews really, you guys are awesome!!!


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: All of the characters and settings are from the 1-800-WHERE-R-U series by Meg Cabot, but the plot is mine.

A/N: Wow, I can't believe it really took me _that_ long to update, I apologize to all of my readers, if there are any left by now. Thank you so much to all of my reviewers, you've really helped me along and please continue to give your criticism, and when you feel I deserve it your support, it really helps to speed the writing process along  Well anyway, here is chapter eight and as always please read and review!

Chapter Eight

The first thing that was agreed upon was our desperate need of a plan. If we were going to go after Henderson, we really couldn't rush into it blindly, as much as I usually argue to the contrary. All of the fear, all of the disgust I felt helped to fuel my actions and drive my need to see him behind bars once again.

The first thing we had to find out was where Henderson was hiding out. We knew he had to be within a reasonable distance from my house for obvious reasons, though he couldn't be staying too close because it would have been searched by the feds already. Though we knew this was first on our agenda, we had no idea how to go about it. It's not as if I could just call up Krantz and be like, so how's the investigation going, I was just wondering if you had any leads as to where Henderson was, because I'm about to do something stupid and reckless as usual. I mentally rolled my eyes at myself, oh yeah, that would go over great.

"Well, we could do a stakeout." I suggested after about an hour of pointless ideas.

"A stakeout?" Rob echoed my thought with a slight hint of skepticism in his voice.

"Yeah, why not?" I asked, "We could check out all of the cheap, run down motels in the area, and wait and see if he's checked into one."

Rob sighed, "Mastriani, you don't think the feds have already done that? That's probably the first thing they did. Besides, he doesn't have any money, he just escaped from prison. I doubt he could afford even the cheapest motel in the area"

"Well alright then, Mr. Smarty-pants, what do _you_ suggest?" I crossed my arms defensively over my chest. I happened to like my plan thank you very much.

"You said the other night, that you had a dream that Henderson had taken you prisoner, right?" I could tell that that idea still really bothered Rob and it pained him to bring it up.

"Yeah." I replied, drawing out the one syllable word to show that I wasn't exactly sure where he was going with this.

"I was just thinking, maybe your powers will work on Henderson. I mean, there was a picture of him in the paper, why don't you just give it a shot?"

I thought about this for a moment, kicking myself for not thinking of it sooner. Of course it would work, wouldn't it? I mean the feds had wanted me to find random criminals for them right, it can't only work on missing kids can it? "It's worth a shot." I responded after a moment or two.

For the next few hours we worked out what we would do once we found out where Henderson was hiding. This time we didn't have all of his buddies to worry about, but also, there was only the two of us this time around. After tons of arguing, we finally decided on a plan. Or rather, Rob made me agree to _his_ plan, which basically included, finding Henderson, calling the feds then detaining him until they arrived. I can tell you I was jumping with excitement. When I said this to Rob he rolled his eyes and smacked me with his pillow.

"Ok, now this is war." I grabbed the second pillow off of his bed and began my retaliation. Feathers flew every which way, as we mercilessly beat each other senseless with the plush sacs. For the first time in days I was actually laughing, it felt so good to feel in control of my life again. Rob's eyes sparkled in a way that told me he was glad that I was no longer terrified, that I wasn't going to let myself be a victim anymore.

Once we ran out of breath and I got him to surrender, we collapsed on the bed, exhausted but happy. We had been plotting and scheming for hours, and it was already around eleven o'clock. Rob glanced at me, and I knew what I had to do. He reached over, and grabbed the newspaper that had been lying on the floor next to his night stand. There, on the cover of the paper, was a picture of Jim Henderson. Rob handed it to me and I studied the picture.

I made myself stare into the cold and haunted eyes of the man who had made me lose all sense of myself, who made me fear to step outside my door. I studied every contour of his angular, aged face. I looked at the photograph until I knew every line, every wrinkle on the face of the man who had driven me to tears.

A full ten minutes later, I handed the paper back to Rob and nestled under the covers, mentally preparing myself for rough night ahead. Tossing the paper aside and switching off the lights, Rob settled down next to me, wrapping his arms tightly around my waist. "Don't worry; I'll be right here with you." He bent down low over my face and kissed me encouragingly on the lips, "Just do your think lightening girl."

A/N: Ok, there it is. Now I know it's really short and please don't hate me for it, but this was really an interlude chapter, between all of the build up, and the action. The next chapter is going to have some HUGE points of the story in it, so it will be rather long, but I needed this chapter first. I could have combine them and put them out at once, but I didn't want to have to make you guys wait that long for another chapter, so I figured I'd put this out now. Please Read and Review!!!!!!!!


End file.
